Friend in need:
by CassidyRachel1
Summary: Cooter is hurt, and his Garage is being threaten for a takeover, Can the Dukes help their friend, and save his business?, Rev it up, and enjoy the ride!,Please review I want to hear your opinions, IT'S COMPLETED!
1. Beaten to a Pulp: Prologue:

Beaten to a Pulp: Prologue:

Cooter Davenport was working on his car in his Garage, and he was whistling a happy tune, and he was thinking that he was lucky, his life was perfect, and he was happy, his relationship with his first daughter, Nancy Lou Nelson, from a past relationship was great, he got married to a beautiful woman from Washington, where he served his Senate term, Lorraine Tate, and he had a beautiful four year old daughter, Monica, and he couldn't complain, life in Hazzard was great. But Cooter has no idea that he was being watched.

The two shady characters in a car were watching Cooter very carefully and closely, and they were impressed on how the Garage was so successful, and it would make a great front for their Gun Operation, and Leo, and Scotty both agreed that if Cooter didn't cooperate and sell his business, that he would have to die, and Leo said to his partner, "Call Mr. Connelly, and tell him everything is smooth as silk so far", and Scotty called his boss, and said, "Everything is a go", and Connelly said on the other end of the line, and said, "No messing up, we have to be on schedule", and they hung up, and Leo, and Scotty continued their watch.

Mavis, another Mechanic, came in, and she said, "How's everything, Coot?" and he said, "Well, everything is smooth as a baby's butt, and we had a pretty slow day, so you go and enjoy your day off, and I will be done as soon as I fixed the Oil Valve on my baby", and she nodded, and left to get some lunch at the nearby Café.

Scotty and Leo saw that the coast was clear, and Mavis left, they entered the Garage, and Cooter looked up, and saw them, and said with a friendly smile, "May I help you, Fellows?" and Scotty said, "We got an offer to buy your Garage", and Cooter said, "I am sorry, but it's not for sale", and Leo said, "Well, my boss is prepared to make you an offer, and I would listen to it if I was you", and he poked a finger into Cooter's chest, and Cooter was now mad, and he said with venom, **_"I am not interested, and please do not poke a finger into my chest, it's impolite, and go back to the rock where you came from, and tell your boss to shove it!"_**, and they all fought, and the thugs beaten Cooter to a bloody pulp, and left him half dead, and when Mavis came in with her, and Cooter's lunches, she dropped them, and screamed, and she prepared to C.P.R., and anything to save his life, she called the Ambulance, then Lorraine, and the Dukes, and she went for the ride with Cooter in the Ambulance, and they headed for Tri-County Hospital, and she held her friend's hand, and said quietly to him, "Please, Cooter, hang on, hang on, we are almost there", and she said to herself in a prayer, **_"God, please help Cooter, I will be grateful"_**, and the rest of the ride was made in silence.

End of: Beaten to a Pulp: Prologue:

**_Balladeer: Is Cooter going to be OK, What is Lorraine's, and the Dukes' reaction gonna be when they visit their injured friend, and what is Connelly gonna do when he finds out when he has to deal with the Dukes? Find out in this fast pace story of: Friend in need, y'all_**


	2. The Help: Part One:

The Help: Part One:

The Dukes, and Lorraine got to the hospital, as soon as they got Mavis's phone call, and they were all desperate to find out what is going on with Cooter, and Lorraine was crying her eyes out, and Daisy, and Jesse were busy comforting her, and Luke, and Bo were busy being mad, and figuring out how to get even with the guys, who hurt their best friend.

Pamela and Nancy Lou were busy babysitting Monica, and fixing themselves Dinner, and since everyone is at the hospital, they have to take care of themselves that night, and Monica was sleepy, and Pamela said with a weary smile, "Let's put this one to bed", and Nancy nodded in agreement, and they did the task, and went into the Living Room to talk until they were tired, and ready for bed.

Dr. Cooper, Cooter's doctor, came out to talk to Lorraine, and the Dukes while Mavis sat with Cooter, and he wasn't too happy with the test results he ran on Cooter, and he said, "He is finally stable, and is fine for the time being, but he has suffered some injuries that need time to heal, and some Internal Bleeding, right now, we need to pray that he will make it, and come back to us, also Brain Damage is possible, I am so sorry but that's all I have for now", and he left to make his rounds. Lorraine cried out, **_"No!"_** and the Dukes comforted her, and they went to Cooter's room after they calmed down.

Pamela saw that Nancy was not being herself, and she saw that her friend was trying to hide the tears that were trying to come out, and she said, "Hey, Girl, you don't have to hide your feelings from me, let them out", and Nancy cried on her friend's shoulder, and Pamela comforted her, and said, "Feel better?" and Nancy smiled, and said, "Thanks", and she said, "I just got my father back, and we have a relationship, and I am afraid to lose him, what if he doesn't make it?" and Pamela dismissed what she just said, and she said confidently, "He will make it, he's a fighter", and Nancy knew that her best friend was right, and they were both suddenly tired, and went to their bedrooms.

At that moment, Leo, and Scotty were having a meeting with their boss, Connelly, and he said, "There was a problem with the Garage, and we took care of the Mechanic, but what if he has friends?" and Leo said in agreement, "Yeah, what if he does?" the well-known leader, and Criminal said, "If he does, take care of them too, we can't afford any delays", and the two top men nodded, and they went out for a late night drink.

The Dukes, and Lorraine went back into Cooter's room later on, and Mavis greeted them, and Lorraine cried out when she saw the sight of her husband, and Mavis comforted her, and Lorraine thanked her for staying, and sent her home, and they went to his bedside, and she said exclaiming sobbing, **_"Honey, please wake up, you got to make it, we got two girls, who are counting on you to walk them down the aisle on their Wedding day, Please fight!"_** and she cried once again, and she went to the side, Jesse comforted her, and Luke said, "Cooter, Don't you give up, We need you, and **_you_** are part of our family, so don't give up, cause if you do, I will have to keep talking to you until you cry **_"Uncle!"_**", and everyone laughed a bit, and he concluded, "Don't worry about your girls, we will take care of them", and he went to comfort Lorraine, and sit with her, and Jesse.

Daisy said next, "Cooter, Honey, I will need you to help Bo, and Luke protect me, I mean what if a rowdy guy gets fresh with me, I need you cause I think of you as my big brother too, not just a friend", and she kissed the top of his forehead, and went to where Lorraine, Luke, and Jesse were. Bo said, "Cooter, We will help out at the Garage, don't worry, and we will also protect the girls too, like Luke says, just please open those eyes, Cooter Davenport, or we will never forgive you", and he went to join the others, and they showed their emotion, and then Lorraine said to her friends as she calmed herself down, "I appreciate everything, I know Cooter will too, thanks, I mean it from the bottom of my heart", and Luke said, "Don't worry, that's what friends are for", and the other Dukes agreed.

End of: The Help: Part One:

_**Balladeer: Is Cooter going to make it? Can the Dukes stop the thieves who are ready to get Cooter's Garage with force? Will the Dukes be successful on getting Cooter back all of the profits that are being destroyed along with the destruction of the Garage, Find out in the exciting chapter of: Friend in need, Y'all! **_


	3. The Garage: Part Two:

The Garage: Part Two:

The next morning, Lorraine, and her family woke up along with the Dukes, to get started on the day ahead. Lorraine explained how the Garage routine worked, she said in a authoritative tone as she read off of her Clipboard, **_"Daisy, you help the boys on many cars as you can, and then help me on the phone calls that come in"_**, and Daisy nodded, and Lorraine said turning to Bo, and Luke, "Boys, Nancy will help you out as your back up, and then you deliver some of the cars we don't use or want to the people who need cars first, then to the Junk Yard", and Nancy, and the boys nodded, and they were interrupted by Monica walking in.

Monica said, "I want to see Daddy today", and the adults were all silent, and then Jesse came to the rescue, and said, "Honey, your daddy needs his rest, and if you help me with planting some flowers this afternoon, we will go see him, and have some Ice Cream", and that made Monica said, "Deal, Uncle Jesse", and he was rewarded with a kiss, and she left to go play with her dolls in her room, and Lorraine smiled and said whispering gratefully, "Thank you" to Jesse, and he just winked at her, and they went on planning their day.

Scotty and Leo were ready for anything, and they both knew that Cooter's wife, Lorraine, is just as tough as her husband, and they knew she wouldn't give up the Garage without a fight, and they will have to use force, if they have to, and they won't give up until they make their boss happy. "Shall we do this?" and Scotty said, "Let's", and they made their way from the Hazzard County Hotel, to Cooter's Garage before Opening time.

Lorraine said, "OK, Let's go to work", and she and Daisy went to the phones, and Nancy, Bo, and Luke made themselves comfortable before work, Nancy took off her rolled up Denim shirt off revealing a tank top underneath, and Bo, and Luke took off their shirts, and they went to work immediately, and they got grease on themselves, and then Nancy took a break, and Daisy joined in, and they were actually having fun, and keeping on concentrating, not worrying about Cooter.

Jesse was enjoying his young niece's company, and they got their planting done in no time, and he said, "Monica, how about we get some ice cream now, and then see your daddy later?" and she nodded excitedly, and he helped the little girl into his pickup, and she suddenly asked her great uncle, "Uncle Jesse, Do you think my daddy will be ok?" the elderly Duke said with a smile, "Sure, your daddy is a fighter, and he will make it, he loves you, your sister, and your mama too much to leave you", and that made the little girl feel better, and the rest of the ride was made in silence, until Jesse said to himself silently, **_"Cooter, please make it, and prove me right"_**, and they made their way to the local Ice Cream shop.

Scotty and Leo waited until the Dukes, Lorraine, and Nancy showed up to open up the Garage to have their talk with them, and he said to his partner, "Be careful, we don't know what is gonna happen with these Hicks", and Leo nodded, and they got out of the car, and made their way to the Garage.

Lorraine looked up from her desk, and saw that Leo, and Scotty were coming up to them, and she said to the others, "Trouble", and she went up to them, following by the Dukes, and Nancy, who were wiping their hands, and she asked, "May I help you, Guys?" and Leo said, "We want to buy your business", and Lorraine said, "I am sorry, it's not for sale", and Scotty said, "My Boss is willing to make a generous offer for it", and Lorraine shook her head, and said, "I am sorry, but I said, "No"", and Leo said, "You maybe tough, but not for long", and Scotty said, "Your Old Man thought he was tough too, but look what happened to him", and Lorraine suddenly got angry, and said with venom, **_"You son of a…!"_**, and she slapped Leo, and they grabbed her, and Nancy yelled, **_"Hey there, let her go!"_**, and Scotty said, "Yeah, you and what Army?", and Nancy said confidently, "This Army", and she let out a sharp whistle, and the Dukes came up beside her.

Daisy said looking at Lorraine, "Any trouble there, Sugar?", and Lorraine got out of Leo's strong grip, and she said, "Nothing I can't handle, Sweetness", and she said looking at the thugs, "They were just leaving", and she added looking them straight in the eye with a venomous tone, **_"Tell your boss to take his offer and shove it!"_**, and Bo said out loud with anger, **_"You heard the lady, now get the hell out of here!"_**, and Luke said with angrier tone, **_"Move it!"_**, and the thugs backed down, "We will be back, and this time it won't be pretty", and they left, and the Dukes treated Lorraine's bruise courtesy of Leo, and then they went back to work.

Scotty and Leo made it back to their cars, and Leo said, "We underestimated those Hicks, and we need to be on our toes, come on, let's go back to Mr. Connelly, and report what's happening", and Leo said, "Yeah, maybe he can provide us with the resources we need to take care of them", and they made their way back to Atlanta.

The Dukes, Lorraine, and Nancy finished up the work for the day, and they managed to calm themselves down with a couple of beers at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and Bo said commenting on Scotty and Leo, "Big, Dumb, and Stupid, My favorite kind to deal with", and Luke said, "Let's not underestimate our enemy, we survived this long, let's keep on our toes", and Nancy smiled, and came up with an idea, "We can hire extra muscle around, Sheriff Barlow, and her husband, Bubba", and the others liked it, and Luke said, "No one is ready for Bertha Jo", and everyone laughed, and agreed, and Bo said, "Let's also keep Uncle Jesse, and Pamela in the loop, we can use all the help we can get", and they nodded, and relaxed, as they finished their drinks.

End of: The Garage: Part Two:

**_Balladeer: Can the Dukes survive and keep on their toes? Is Lorraine going to lose the Garage, and her life in the process? And is there going to be peace when Bertha Jo is on the job along with Bubba? Find out, and keep revving it up, on the next exciting chapter of: Friend in need, and if you leave for a minute, Please Read and Review, and come back, you hear? _**


	4. Evening at the Duke Farm: Part Three:

Evening at the Duke Farm and **_"The Boar's Nest"_**: Part Three:

Later that evening, the Dukes, Lorraine, and Nancy filled in Pamela, and Jesse in on what happened that afternoon at the Garage, and they made sure that Monica was out of hearing range, before they talked, and when they did, Jesse had this to say.

"I hate to say this, but it looks like we are over our heads, and I hate when that happens", he said gruffly and Luke said, "I know, that's why we need an extra pair of hands, and eyes on the shifts, and we are gonna talk to Bertha Jo, and Bubba, that way we have the Garage all secure while we work", and Bo said, "We don't lead up on them, and we make sure that they get the message that never to mess with Country folk again", and the others agreed, and they went to bed, so they will be fresh with their meeting with Bertha Jo, and Bubba the next morning.

The younger Dukes couldn't sleep, and they went on the porch, when Lorraine, Monica, and Uncle Jesse were asleep for good, and they were having some Lemonade on that hot evening, and Pamela said, "This won't be easy as Snake Bagging in the Annual Hazzard Fundraising Contest for the Building Fund", and the other Dukes agreed, and Bo said, "Well, They won't be suspecting the new help, Bubba, and Bertha Jo are perfect for this" he chuckled, Luke said, "Nobody's ready for Bertha Jo", and they laughed, as they agreed with that. Daisy said, "We need to do this, we owe it to Cooter for helping us out through the years", and Bo said, "That Garage is a Landmark for Hazzard, and it's our hangout, and I will die saving it before I let some City Boy take over", and Luke said, "Then it's settled, we stick to our plan, and be prepared for anything, and they went to bed feeling better that night.

Scotty, and Leo were summoned to their Boss's house for a late Breakfast, and Connelly was in a good mood, as he had some of his Orange Juice, and he asked, "Is everything going smoothly with Hazzard County Garage?" Scotty said nervously, "Not exactly, Boss, these Hicks are very strong willed, and they are tough, we need help on this one", and Leo said in agreement, "They won't budge, and they are very popular in their county, and we can't get pass them to get the Garage", and Connelly said in anger, **_"Damn it, I want that Garage, I will give you anything you need, money, resources, and men, I want that Garage now!"_** and the two goons nodded, and went to make some arrangements.

Meanwhile, The Dukes, and Lorraine went to meet with Bertha Jo, and Bubba, and Lorraine explained the situation to them quickly, and Bertha Jo said, "Don't worry, these are the kind of guys I like, big, dumb, and ugly", and Bubba said giving Lorraine a kiss on the top of her head, "Don't worry, Honey, we will protect the Garage, and your family", and she was grateful, and Luke said, "Be there at 7:00 tonight, we are the busiest at that time", and Bo said, "Make sure that you keep watch at all points", and the Sheriff, and her husband nodded, and they went to have some dinner at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**.

Scotty and Leo met with the men that Connelly hired to help them, and Leo said, "We use force if we have to, Mr. Connelly wants that Garage, and we will have to destroy it, if we have to", and one man named Dusty, said, "What about the people trying to stop us?" Scotty said, "We don't hurt them, unless they start trouble, so please watch yourselves, and be prepared for anything", and the other man named Bobby, said, "How much is this deal worth?" Scotty replied, "If we are successful, Mr. Connelly is willing to pay you $50,000,000 as your part in this", and Dusty said, "I have to talk to my partner about this", and Scotty said, "Go ahead", and he joined Leo at the bar, and Dusty and Bobby exchanged some words, and Dusty said, "Count us in", and Bobby said in agreement, "Yeah, we are in, providing nothing goes wrong", and Scotty said, "Don't worry, nothing will", Leo said, "We have the best resources available", and that made Dusty and Bobby feel better, and they went to dinner at **_" The Boar's Nest"_**, unaware that their targets are there also.

The evening was very pleasant, and Lorraine got to relax for the first time in a week, and Lulu was watching Monica overnight, and she said, "I hope Cooter will make it through at least this week", and Nancy said, "Don't worry, Lorraine, He is a fighter, and he will fight to come back to us", and the Dukes also backed up Nancy on that, and all of sudden, their attention was diverted to Scotty, and Leo coming in with some new guys, and Bo said, "Luke, Isn't that…" and Luke said looking at them, "It sure is….", and Bo looked at them, and back at his cousin, and said, "Oh, Luke, they wouldn't" and Luke said still looking at them, "Wanna Bet", and Bo said looking Luke, "Shall We?" and Luke said, "Let's do it", and they got up, and Bo said, as he was getting up, "Excuse me, Uncle Jesse, and Ladies", and they went over to the goons, and their friends.

Scotty and Leo were talking about what happened at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and explaining all of the details to Dusty, and Bobby, and they were all laughing out loud. "Hello, Ladies", said Luke as he greeted them, and Scotty said, "Well, it's the Plowboys, what can we do for you on this wonderful evening?", and Bo said, "You can apologize to our friend for what happened today", and Leo said, "Well, we could, but we won't", Scotty said, "Take yourselves over to where you came from, or you will get hurt, and please do give us a reason", and Bo said looking at his cousin, "I am offended, Are you offended?", and Luke said, "I am offended", and they started in on them, and Luke suckered punched Leo, and Bobby, and Bo knocked out Dusty, and threw Scotty across the bar, and Bo, and Luke shook hands, and Luke said, "I see Nashville hasn't soften you up, and you didn't lose a step", and Bo said, "You ain't so bad yourself", and they paid the Bartender for damages, and went back to their table, and then they all left, Pamela, Lorraine, Bubba, Lorraine, and the boys were gonna go to work, and Jesse, Nancy, and Daisy were gonna go get Monica, and spend some time with her before they all go to bed.

The shift at the Garage was a big success, and they made enough profit to start paying off the Mortgage for the business, and Bubba and Bertha Jo were excellent as Security Detail, and they are gonna stop Connelly, and Co with what they are planning, and they hoped that Cooter would wake up before they carried out their plan.

End of: Evening at the Duke Farm, and the Boar's Nest: Part Three:

**_Balladeer: Is their plan going to work? What if Connelly and his men beat them, and get the Garage? Will Hazzard County ever be the same again? Rev up your engines, Ladies, and Gentlemen, and find out by staying put for the next chapter of: Friend in need, y'all! _**


	5. The Planning and Getting: Part Four:

The Planning and Getting Justice: Part Four:

The Dukes, Lorraine, Bertha Jo, Bubba, Pamela were meeting in the Duke's Kitchen to discuss the plan to stop Connelly, and Co, Nancy, and Daisy were to be on backup, as part of Luke's plan, and to have Bows, and Arrows ready at a moment's notice, and they were gonna die trying to save the Garage, and not let the bad guys win.

Scotty and Leo were pleased that Dusty, and Bobby brought an Army with them, and Leo said with a smile, "Welcome", and Scotty said, "Make sure that you have everything you need, cause I am not making any stops on the way", and there was silence, and Scotty said with a nod, "Good, let's go, Boys", and they made their way towards Hazzard County, and they were gonna make the Dukes, Lorraine, and her family suffer more for their humiliation.

"Lorraine, I want you in the back watching and taping Video, and Audio, we can take it to the State Police, and with this much evidence, we can have Connelly, and his men for Attempted Murder on Cooter", and Lorraine nodded, and he said to Bo and Pamela, "Cousin and Daughter, I want you watching my back, in case something goes wrong, or I missed something, and also I want you to keep your eyes peeled in case those jokers try something funny", and Bo said, "I am so on it, Cousin", and he told Bertha Jo, and Bubba to hide out in case, and when a fight started, they need to jump in, and after the meeting, they left for the Garage to start the Morning Shift, and get the orders done.

Connelly let his men in on his plan, and he called a meeting the next evening, and he said, "Let's not underestimated these Hicks, they are not stupid, and let them sweat it out, and then grab the most important people in their lives, and call and make the meet", Dusty, Bobby, Scotty, and Leo nodded in agreement, and then they went to make the arrangements.

The next day, Lorraine, and the Dukes switched off on the shifts, and by the time it was evening, Luke said, "Everything is a go", and the others nodded, and he said, "Keep your eyes, those city boys won't stop until they have the Garage", and they nodded, and continued to work until Closing time.

Leo, Dusty, Bobby, and Scotty made it to the Duke Farm, and Dusty, and Scotty got Nancy, and Daisy, and Bobby, and Leo got Monica, and when Nancy, and Daisy saw this, they made an attempt to get the Goons, and Dusty said with a sneer, **_"You girls make a move, the Little Girl dies!"_**, and they got them out of the house, and made it back to Connelly's house.

The Dukes, and Lorraine made it back to the Duke Farm, and they found the place in shambles, and that made them mad, and Bo said, "I got a good idea where they can be hidden", and Luke said, "Well let's go", and Pamela said, "I am coming too, Nancy is my friend too", and Bo, and Luke agreed, and they took off in their respective vehicles, and went on the search for Daisy, and Nancy, and Jesse, and Lorraine stayed behind.

Nancy, Monica, and Daisy were blindfolded on the way to Connelly's hideout, and once the Goons took them off, once they got there, Daisy recognized the place as the old Stevenson's place, and on the way there, she took out her Red checkered Handkerchief, and dropped out of the window, on Miller Road, and she said to herself, **_"Guys, please come and find us"_**, and once they were inside, they were silent, when the Goons put them in the bedrooms that Connelly arranged for them.

The Dukes were searching high and low for the girls, and they were getting nowhere, and Bo's idea was the woods, and he thought it was wrong, but they still have the North End of woods to search, and that was Miller Road, and Bo said, "I am sorry, Cousin", and Luke patted Bo on the shoulder, "It's ok, we still have the other woods to search and that is Miller Road", and Bo nodded, and Luke got on the C.B., and said, "Red Riding Hood, this is the Wolf, Keep on trucking, Follow us on Miller's Road", and Pamela said replying on the other end exclaiming, **_"That is a big 10-4, Wolf!"_**, and they continued on their search.

Connelly came and told the girls, that there is no use to escape, and not to fight his guys, and that once they get the Garage, they will let them go, and then he left, and the Goons fed them, and the girls fell asleep.

The Dukes found Miller Road, and got out and searched the cabins, and they found Daisy's handkerchief, and Luke said to himself with a smile, **_"Way to go, Daisy!"_** and they went to the Cabin site, and the found a Station Wagon at one of the cabins, and they got out with their bows, and arrows, and they each took a part of the cabin.

Connelly and his men saw the "Bolt", and the "General Lee" outside, and they got ready, and Connelly said, "No weapons, we are gonna outsmart them", and they nodded, and they got into their positions, and waited for the Dukes to come in.

The Dukes came in, and Connelly said, "Let's do this without bloodshed", and they agreed, and then the 4 men came out, and they all fought, and Luke knocked one out, and Bo got another in a chokehold, and Pamela got 2 on the ground, and tied up, and Luke bent Connelly's arm behind him, and Connelly cried out, **_"Ouch! You are breaking my arm!"_**, and Luke said, "I don't break, I merely bend on the first offense, Where are the girls?" and the Mob Boss led him to the three bedrooms, and Bo, and Pamela were behind. They got the girls out safe, and the Goons, and Connelly into Police Custody, and they went to the Farm, where Jesse, and Lorraine were so relieved to see everyone safe and sound, there was hugs, and kisses all around, Now the focus was to get Cooter back to the land of the living.

End of: The Planning and Getting Justice: Part Four:

**_Balladeer: Will Cooter survive? Can the Garage be rebuild better, and ever? Will everyone rise to the occasion, and help out? Find out in the next exciting chapter of: Friend in need, y'all! _**


	6. The Great News and Recovery:

The Great News and Recovery: Part Five:

A week later after everyone recovered from their ordeal, Cooter was starting to make his recovery from all of his injuries, and Dr. Cooper was amazed, and he was making his notes then he took a look at Cooter and was shocked, he exclaimed to the nurse near him, **_"Nurse Anderson, Call his friends, and family, tell them that Cooter Davenport is out of danger, immediately!"_** the short nurse replied, and nodded, "Yes, Dr. Cooper", and she went to do her task.

Meanwhile, the Dukes, Nancy, and Lorraine were organizing the rebuild the Garage, and Luke said, "Rosco got a group to volunteer to help us" Bo said, "We are gonna split the groups up, Luke will have people reorganize the tools, and I will have people do the cars for the other people who are waiting, Daisy, and the girls do the shelves, and Jesse will manage everyone, and watch Monica", and everyone agreed, and were ready to start the day, but before they did that, they got a call from Tri-County Hospital.

Luke said, "I'll get it", and he answered it, and everyone was in suspense, and they saw a smile on his face, and he said breathlessly exclaiming, **_"Thank you!"_**, and he hung up, and said yelling, **_"Yeehaw!"_** and he filled everyone in, and they all hugged, and cried, and Jesse said, "Let's get everyone ready to welcome Cooter back, we can get to the party plans later", and everyone was in agreement, they got Monica, and had breakfast, and they all went into their respective vehicles, and were on the road to Tri-County Hospital a half hour later.

Cooter woke up, and he immediately regretted it, he moaned in pain, and he thought to himself, **_"God, I feellike a truck hit me"_**, and he was going back to sleep, so he will be strong for his visitors that day, and he thought another thought, **_"I hope that I can do my work, and support my family like always"_**, and he went back to sleep without any problems.

Rosco got the group together at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and he said, "I want everyone to do the best job possible, cause Cooter was always there for us", and everyone agreed, and Rosco said, "OK, let's get to it", and they headed towards the Garage to start working before the Dukes, Lorraine, Nancy, and Monica get there.

Cooter woke up when his family and friends came in, and Luke said with a smile, "Buddy, it's so good to have you back", and Cooter said with a hoarse voice, and smiled, "Thanks, Lucas", and Bo hugged him, and said, "Partner, Life wouldn't be the same without you, please don't leave me again", and Cooter said, "I promise", and Daisy said, "I love you, Cooter", and she hugged and kissed him, and Jesse and he had their exchange of words, and they hugged, and he embraced his family tightly, and they spent rest of their time talking, until Cooter needed his rest again, and he went to sleep, and they talked to Dr. Cooper, and he told him that in 2 weeks he can go home, and they went back to the Duke Farm happily.

The Dukes, Lorraine, Nancy, and Monica went to the Garage and helped out for the first day, and everyone was having fun, and they made a lot of profit, and they hoped that Cooter can relax for awhile, but they knew that he wouldn't, so they are gonna be watching him, and help him out, after the shift was over, they went home, and rested up for the next two weeks that are coming up.

End of: The Great News and Recovery: Part Five:

**_Balladeer: Will Cooter like what everyone did for him while he was in the hospital? How will he repay the Dukes and his family for what they did? Find out in the concluding chapter of: Friend in need, y'all! _**


	7. Gratitude: Epilogue:

Gratitude: Epilogue:

2 weeks had come and gone, and Cooter was itching to get out of the hospital, and he also wanted to get to the Garage, and start working, Bo and Luke were trying to keep him away on the account of a surprise party they are throwing for him, Bo said, "You can't, cause you need to relax, and have lunch with us", and Cooter said, "Buddy, I had 2 weeks to relax, and you are acting suspicious, and I will go to lunch with you, happy?" and Bo said sarcastically exclaiming, **_"Thrilled!"_**, they shared a laugh and he helped Cooter finish up his packing, and while they were doing that, Luke was on the C.B., giving Jesse all of the details.

Luke said, "Cooter is restless, me and Bo will try to keep him busy, how is everything going there, Uncle Jesse?" and Jesse said on the other end of the line, **_"We are almost done, things here are going good"_**, and Luke said, "Good, we should be there around 1:00", and Jesse said replying over the line, **_"OK"_**, and Luke said, "This is Lost Sheep One over and out, Shepherd", and he and Jesse, hung up, and Luke went back inside to get Bo, and Cooter, and they were gonna go to a nearby café.

Jesse said to Rosco, "Rosco, we have to pick this up a bit, they are gonna be here at 1:00", and Rosco said, "OK, Jesse", and he made the announcement, and everyone was working harder, and faster, and everything was coming together, and when the last task was done, Lorraine screamed, **_"We are done, Everybody!"_** and everyone clapped, and cheered. Then they celebrated with a big lunch at the Boar's Nest courtesy of Jesse, Lorraine, Pamela, and Daisy.

At 1:00 exactly, Cooter, and the boys made to the Garage, and Cooter said, "I need to get some paperwork, then we can play some Poker", and Luke said, "Perfect", and Bo whooped, and once they opened the door, everyone exclaimed together, **_"Surprise!" _**and he knew who to thank, and he said to his wife, oldest daughter, and the Dukes, "Thank you", and everyone had a great time, and danced, and ate to their heart's content, and then at midnight, Bo, and Luke put Cooter in the "General Lee", and the others went into their vehicles, and went home.

Cooter recovered from his injuries, and he did all of the Dukes errands, and chores, and helped out Daisy at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and helped out Jesse with certain payments due to Rosco, and he made sure that Nancy, and Pamela got to have some fun of their own, and he taught the girls how to fish, and everything about cars, and he spent time with Monica, and he is grateful to be alive instead of being dead.

End of: Gratitude: Epilogue:

**_Balladeer: Everything worked out terrific, and Cooter got to keep his business open, and for many years to come, people are gonna know Hazzard County Garage, and it's owner, Stay tuned for the next Dukes of Hazzard adventure, Y'all! _**


End file.
